Drawer guides of this type may, for example, be provided with a locking device configured as a latching device, one of the at least two guide rails being provided with a latching lug and a further one of the at least two guide rails being provided with a latching recess and the latching lug being configured to be made to engage with the latching recess to lock the guide rails relative to one another with respect to the pull-out direction. The forces necessary for latching and/or unlatching, however, then depend in particular on a production precision of the drawer guide. For example, a desired latching force can no longer be ensured when too great a clearance prevails between the guide rails or is produced during the course of time by the use of the drawer guide, so the latching lug is no longer configured to be made to engage in the desired manner with the latching recess.